Bloody Screams
by Krystal1989
Summary: This is a story about a young love that started at age 5. It was a new year and a whole new house. Who falls in love with who? DG
1. Same Dream

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter…ha ha ha…not! Hee hee ok so no I don't…but there isn't anything wrong with pretend!

**Bloody Screams **

**Chapter One **

**Same Dream**

_I stood there outside the doorway __listing to the screams within. I should walk away…__ but a part of me__ want__s__ to stay. I can hear the girl pleading and her brothers yelling. My father laughs. A high pitched laugh. Why won't my legs move. I want to help her…I need to help her…she is my love. I break through the door__ and__ lunge myself at my father. He falls and is knocked out. I grab the keys from __his__ belt and I go to free her. As I unlock her chains her brothers are yelling at me. Calling me a "Scumbag" a "Deatheater" __and countless other m__ore things. I really don't care. My concern is her. As I unlock her__ chains__ I pull her to her feet. She is smiling at me. "I knew you would come" she whispers to me. Then she places her hands on my face and brings me down to kiss her. I happily obey. I bring her closer to me with my arms. They wrap around her pulling her as close to me as I could. I slip my tongue into her open and egger mouth…neither of us are phased by her brothers yelling. Are tongues are playing in a battle__ neither of us are losing or winning. We kiss for what seems forever. When we do pull apart I whisper "I told you I would" She smiles at me again. I lay a soft kiss on her lips then I travel over to her brothers to release them. I am sure I will get my ass kicked later for what I did with their sister. I don't really care. When I have unlocked all six of her brothers they head out of the open door nodding their heads at me as they go. I turn back to my love. She is slowly backing away from my stirring father. I make__ it__ to her in three steps. I scoop her into my arms and carry her to her brothers. When we reach the door I release her. She looks up at me with a confused look. "You have to go…he will be up soon…if he finds you then…well I don't know if I can save your cute little ass __twice in one night.__" I say smiling at her. She blushes. "I love you" she tells me and lays another kiss on my lips. "And I love you…now you have to go." I tell her as I push her into her brothers waiting arms. I tell her once more "you have to move fast…once he is up I will only be able to hold him off for so long." "Then come with-" "No" I cut her off "He won't kill me…he needs me" I say. "Go…I Love You" I tell her. I smile at her once more before slamming the door._

Draco Malfoy sat up in bed and shook his head clear of that dream. _Why do I keep dreaming about her? I shouldn't be! She is a Weasley and I am a Malfoy. It won't work…it can't. NO matter how much I want it to…it can't! _He told himself as he got out of bed. He looked over at his calendar, September 1st! _Great now I get to leave this Hell Hole! _He thought to himself as he headed to his shower. Draco was in his 7th year at Hogwarts and he was head boy. He hated his father and everything he stood for. He would never become a Deatheater. NEVER! The funny thing was he had loved her since the day he saw her…he was five and she was four. She had gotten lost in the park and his father had brought her home with them. He treated her like his own…until we found her parents. She wouldn't look twice now…not like he deserved it…not after everything he had put her through. He was the only one that notices her…no one else does. She has no friends…no true friends. He would love to be hers. _Well what a great start to any day _Draco thought to himself before heading to the shower. He only had thirty minutes before he had to enter Hell itself...his father's study.

**Meanwhile at the Borrow: **

_I raise my head. I am in a darkened room. I am chained up. I can see my brothers. They are chained as well. The door opens and in struts Lucius Malfoy. He looks at me a smile…a wicked smile. I look away as I feel his presence coming closer to me. It is an awful feeling. I can hear my brothers. They are yelling. Things like "Deatheater scum" "Deatheater" "Leave her alone" "Touch her we will kill you" Their words don't faze him. I am not scared. I hold my head up hi__gh__. H__e__ is face to face with me now. "Hello Virginia" He tells me…"Hello Lucius" I reply. He smacks me. It sting__soon he is sending curses at me. Those hurt. Soon the pain __becomes__ unbearable. I want it to stop__a__ll of it to stop.__ However I refuse to cry. I won't give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry.__ Soon the pain is over and I look up. Just to see my love standing above me. He unlocks my chains and pulls me to my feet. I smile up at him. "I knew you would come" I tell him. I place his face in my hands and I kiss him. He pulls me closer with his arms and I opened my mouth. His tongue slips in. Are tongues are fighting in some epic fight and neither is winning or losing. Finally we break apart. "I promised I would" He whispers then places a soft kiss on my lips and pulls away to free the others. I look around the room. It is dark. There are chains and holding cells all over the walls. I glance over to see my lover freeing my brothers then I turn to his father. I see that he is stirring. I slowly back away from him. Soon I am being scooped into my loves arms. Once we reach the door he releases me. "You have to go…he will be up soon…if he finds you then…well I don't know if I can save your cute little ass __twice in one night__." He tells me smiling. "I love you" I tell him and I lay another kiss on his lips. "And I love you…now you have to go." He tells me as he pushes me into my brothers waiting arms. He tells me once more "you have to move fast…once he is up I will only be able to hold him off for so long." "Then come with-" "No" he cuts her off "He won't kill me…he needs me" He says. "Go…I Love You" He tells me. He smiles at me before slamming the door shut._

Virginia Weasley shot up in her bed covered in sweat but shaking. She glanced around her and sighed. _What was that?_ She said to herself as she got out of bed. It was early and no one else in her family was up. She didn't hate her family but she didn't like them all either. The only one she liked a lot was Charlie. He was the only one to ever pay attention to her. Everyone else ignored her unless it was to be protective or they wanted something, like dating advice. Although she couldn't date no one stopped her from giving advice! _Yeah right! Like I don't date I just can't let Ron know or he will go all protective on me._ Ginny thought to herself as she was getting into the shower. Once she was out everyone was up. Ginny got dressed and headed out to breakfast. Ginny was in her sixth year and had grown in all the right places and had an attitude when needed but, was still very shy. _Oh well…at least I get out of here! _Ginny thought once more. To day was the day she was leaving for another year at her favorite place in the world, Hogwarts!

_THANK MERLIN! _

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Well well well? What do you guys think! Longest chapter I have ever written! Hee hee! Please RR

Thank you!

Ash


	2. Train Rides and Teachers

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter…ha ha ha…not! Hee hee ok so no I don't…but there isn't anything wrong with pretending!

**Bloody Screams **

**Chapter Two **

**Train Rides and Teachers.**

Ginny boarded the train with a sly smile. She has been keeping a secret all summer! She is going to be a 7th year this year instead of 6th. She gets to skip a year! YAY! _That will blow Hermione off her rocker!_ Ginny thought as she found a compartment. It was the last one and it was empty. She sat looking out the window. About 10 minutes into the journey a boy came into the compartment. Ginny looked up.

"Crabbe…right?" Ginny asked looking at him. He grunted. Ginny stood to her feet.

"Can I help you?" She asked him. He did nothing.

"Can-I-help-you?" She asked again. He turned and she thought he was leaving until…CLICK. The door locked and Crabbe turned around. He had an evil smile on his face.

"My…my…my little Weasel you have grown." Crabbe told her slowly advancing on her.

"What do you want?" Ginny asked glaring at him.

"Why only you." He told her then lunged at her. She cried out but he muffled her with his mouth. He forced his tongue into her mouth and wanted her to kiss him back. She wouldn't. He pulled back and slapped her hard. It stang for Ginny but she cried out for help. She could hear someone trying to get in but it was helpless. She was just about ready to give up when the door shattered into pieces. Crabbe turned to see who had disturbed him.

"What do you-oh Malfoy it is only you." Crabbe said looking slightly relived.

"Oh yes only me." Draco said coolly, then punched Crabbe in the face. He hit him over and over again until he wasn't responding. It was evident that he had become knocked out. Draco did a levitating spell and put him outside of the compartment. He then repaired the door and locked it.

"Virginia?" He asked as he looked at her. She was in the corner crying. She looked up at him. "You are shivering." he told her. He took off his cloak and handed it to her. She took it and stood up.

"Thank you" She told him.

"You're Welcome" He told her. Soon she ran into his arms and cried. There she sat crying his arms until she was fast asleep.

Draco held her. He watched her. His hands played with her hair and he knew he loved her. He wanted her. He wanted to be her boyfirend. The one to take care of her. Sadly it could never happen. He held her in his arms and thought about how great it would be for her to be his. As they grew closer to Hogwarts so did his regret. His regret of having to walk away from her and pretend to hate her.

"Ginny" He whispered as he shook her, she just snuggled deeper into his chest. He loved that feeling. "Ginny" He repeated. She began to stir.

"Oh…Draco I am so sorry" She said looking up at him, not bothering to move out of his embrace.

"Not a problem." He said grinning.

"I don't understand you." Ginny said finally getting out if his arms.

"What do you mean?" He asked her wishing she was still in his arms but trying hard not to show it.

"You can be really nice, but instead you are only mean." Ginny said standing.

"It is the way I am." Draco said simply looking away.

"Ok…oh yeah your cloak." She went to hand it to him but he wouldn't let her.

"No you can keep it." He said grinning again.

"Well thank you. I feel like I owe you something" She told him as he stood.

"You owe me nothing."

"Yes I do, you saved me and you have let me sleep on you and you have given me a wonderful cloak. So I owe you." Ginny said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Um…well…it was all my pleasure I assure you." He said as she moved closer.

"No…I owe you something." She told him slowly moving closer to him.

"No you don't." Draco said beginning to wonder

"Thank You Draco Malfoy." Ginny said as she stood and lay a soft kiss on his lips. Then turned and walked out of the compartment. Draco's hand went to his lips a smile on his face then he turned and left the compartment his smile gone and a smirk in its stead.

Ginny was always overlooked even by her teachers, all but one that is. She was close to Professor Snape believe it or not. Ginny was walking to the Great Hall when she was pulled into an empty classroom. Ginny lit her wand.

"Professor Snape" Ginny cried and threw her arms around her Professor.

"Hello Miss. Weasley." He said hugging her back.

"Guess What?" Ginny asked pulling away.

"What" He said in a fatherly way.

"I am skipping to 7th year" She said excitedly.

"Ginny that is Great.I however have news of my own" He told her.

"What?" she asked looking up at him.

"Well you are going to have to wait until dinner. Which reminds me lets go eat" He said offering her his arm. Ginny laughed!

"Yes…let's" Once they reached the Great Hall they dropped arms and walked in talking about Potions.

"Thank you Professor I am all caught up now" Ginny said trying to keep a straight face.

"Yes Miss Weasley see that you stay caught up." Snape said coolly sending her a wink. Ginny turned and headed to her table.

"Why were you talking to Snape?" Ron asked.

"I was making sure I wasn't missing anything." Ginny said simply looking over towards the Slytherin table.

"What would you miss?" Hermione asked.

"All in good time." Ginny said as Dumbledore stood.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! Another year as begun. For many it will be your last here. (The hall breaks into cheers and applauses) This year I am proud to announce we will be having a two new seventh years that aren't supposed to be. One goes to our school here and will be skipping her sixth year. The other is a transfer from Beauxbatons. At this the hall broke into talk.

"He never let me skip!" Hermione whined.

"Maybe you weren't good enough" Ginny said looking innocent.

"What do you think you are?" Hermione sneered.

"I never said I was" Ginny replied hotly.

"Now…now settle down. As I was saying this lucky 6th year is Miss. Virginia Weasley!" The hall broke into applause. Ginny turned to the Dream Team.

"I guess I am good enough." She sneered at Hermione. Smiling she got up and walked to Dumbledore.

"Now the other is-"at that moment the Great Hall doors opened and in stepped a lady. She had long black hair and brilliant green eyes. She had a wonderful body and a beautiful smile.

"Ah yes our exchange student. Everyone please welcome Miss. Lily Snape!"

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Hee hee…cliffe. Review if you want me to update. Please? Review! Like NOW would be nice…PLEASE!

Thanks Much

Ash!


	3. Who you Really Are

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter…ha ha ha…not! Hee hee ok so no I don't…but there isn't anything wrong with pretend!

**Bloody Screams **

**Chapter Three**

**Who You Really Are**

The hall was silent until…

"Lily!" Ginny screamed and bolted over to her friend.

"Ginny" the girl cried meeting her half way. They stood in the middle of the feast with eyes starring at them wide eyed, for about five minutes before finally breaking apart.

"What are you doing here? Why didn't you stay at your school?" Ginny asked full of questions.

"Professor Dumbledore offered me the chance to come to school here as a seventh year with you." Lily told her looking up at her father. Ginny glanced over her shoulder and the whispered to her friend.

"Your father didn't tell me you were coming" she told Lily. The many eyes of the curious and bewildered students followed them as they walked up towards the head table.

"I was his surprise." She said simply stopping at the Head Table. Lily grinned at her father and he smiled back. She sat on the stool and Professor Dumbledore placed the hat on her head.

"Ah you are Snape's child. Many would think you are for Slytherin You have many of the qualities your mother possessed. However I think it would do you better to be placed in a house that will accept you for who you are and for the background that your family possesses, Yes I think I shall put you into SLYTHERIN!" The hall was quiet again but only for a moment this time. Cheers soon filled the hall, all of them coming from the Slytherin table. She looked over her shoulder to her father. He was smiling and stared to clap. She turned to Ginny who was clapping as well. She smiled as the rest of the students joined in and welcomed her to Hogwarts. Ginny smiled and then took the hat off and handed it to Dumbledore.

"Wait Miss Weasley, you must be resorted." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

"I am sorry what?" Ginny asked him.

"You must be resorted. Everyone that skips must be resorted." Dumbledore said patting the stool.

"Um…ok" Ginny said and she sat on the stool. Dumbledore placed the hat on Ginny's head. It seemed that Ginny was fighting a battle with the hat.

"Miss Weasley, I knew you would back underneath me someday. It has been awhile. But I have already put you in Gryffindor. All that got you was back here under me. I think it is time we went with my first choice. Do you agree? Oh well, we are doing it my way this time." Ginny's eyes opened wide and her mouth gaped as the hat screamed.

"SLTYHERIN"

HEE HEE HEE. Ok sorry it was so short but only once in awhile I promise! Besides this was a great place to leave off. RR OR I won't update. Hee hee hee …

Thanks

Ash

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter…ha ha ha…not! Hee hee ok so no I don't…but there isn't anything wrong with pretend!

Note: For all those people who are reading my story. I wanted to thank you all for reading it. For the rest of you. If you have any questions let me know and I will be glad to help you out!  And Keep reading!


	4. Who you Really Are Pt 2

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter…ha ha ha…not! Hee hee ok so no I don't…but there isn't anything wrong with pretend!

**Bloody Screams **

**Chapter Four **

**Who You Really Are Part 2**

Previously

"Miss Weasley, I knew you would come back. It has been awhile. But I already put you in Gryffindor. All that got you was back here under me. I think it is time we went with my first choice." From outside everyone could tell Ginny was fighting a battle. Then Ginny eyes opened wide and her mouth gaped.

"SLTYHERIN"

The hall was silent. Fear was etched into Ginny's face. Ginny looked over her shoulder to Snape. He was in shock as were everyone else. Lily bent over and whispered to Ginny.

"Is that a bad thing?" Ginny just nodded her head. Lily looked at her in surprise. Ginny slowly stood and set the hat back on the stool. She looked up at Dumbledore and ran out of the Hall. She ran as fast as she could. She ran out to the grounds. She ran until she heard her name being called. Then she pumped her legs faster and headed straight into the forbidden forest. Her brother was running behind her and was able to catch her with little trouble. Once he reached her he wrapped his arms around her and placed her head against his shoulder. They stood out in the forest letting the wind blow about them and the birds chirp their songs.

"Ron, please don't be mad. I tried to fight the hat, but it put me into Slytherin, please please don't be mad." Ginny was out of breath and panting but she wasn't feeling as guilty as she should.

"Shhh Ginny it is ok. I know I know. The hat is crazy. It tried to put Harry into Slytherin. It is ok. I'll always love you. We all will." Ron told.

"No you don't understand. I don't feel bad. I am actually feeling really good right now." She whispered. Ron pulled away for a minute then pulled her close again.

"Ginny listen to me. We are family Gin I would never hate you for being in a stupid house." Ron said taking her face in his hands and kissing her forehead. Ginny laughed.

"Come on lets go eat!" Ron said taking her hand. Ginny laughed.

"Ron, do you always have to think about food?" Ginny said.

"Hey I am hungry," he said and led her to the castle. Once they reached the front doors Ginny stopped.

"Gin come on. You only have to out up with them for a year." Ron told her

"Ok Ron lets go." Ginny said looking up at him. He sent a smile at her and opened the doors. The hall looked up at them.

"I'm going to go sit with my house now and you go sit with yours, are you going to be ok?" Ron asked.

"I'm going to be fine. Go eat Ron. I am a Weasley, I'll be fine." Ginny said placing a kiss on his cheek and turned to her new table.

"Yeah Ginny, but it isn't you I am worried about" Ron said so quietly that no one heard.

"Ginny welcome to Slytherin." Draco said. He patted the seat next to him. Ginny rolled her eyes but thought _What the Hell_ she sat.

"So, Ginny is it? Hi I am Pansy." Pansy said offering her hand. Ginny cocked an eyebrow. "Well you are a Slytherin now so I can be nice to you. Now you get to see how Slytherin's really are."

"Oh…well then I am Ginny." Ginny said taking Pansy's hand. She looked up at Professor Snape who nodded and smiled at her. She nodded back and went back to talking. Lily seemed to pop out of thin air but she slid nicely in the seat beside Ginny. She placed a friendly hand on her leg and Ginny looked at her and smiled. She leaned in close to Lily and whispered. "Maybe it won't be so bad after all.

"Well Ginny let's take you to where you belong." Draco said handing her his arm.

"Ok lets." When they entered the Slytherin common room it was the first time she had felt like she was at him in along time. Pansy turned to Draco and Ginny.

"Come Ginny. I'll take you to our dorms." Ginny smiled and followed her upstairs with Lily on her heels. Pansy pushed open the door to the dorms and Ginny's mouth it the ground. The room was decorated in silver, green, and black. There where three four poster beds, one for Ginny, Lily, and Pansy. The blankets on the bed where of a deep rich velvet green. There were silver pillow cases and the curtains around the bed were black. Against the wall were three desks and around a small fireplace were chairs and tables with bookcases on either side of the fireplace. There were three walk in closets and a huge white and green marble bathroom. There were three sinks and tree stalls. In the corner behind another door there was a huge sink down tub and a beautiful steam shower that could be used a as regular shower. Pansy smiled as Ginny and Lily examined the room.

"How is to so amazing in here?" Ginny asked as she explored the closets.

"Well Slytherin parents like their children to live in luxury so they pay to have the dorms and common room remodeled every year.

"Wow, it sure is better than the dorms I had before."Ginny said smiling.

"Well as amazing as this is I am exhausted." Lily pulled back the covers and slid into bed she was out before her head hit the pillow. Pansy and Ginny smiled and sunk into their own beds. Ginny blew out the candle and slipped away into a soft slumber.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Well, what do you think? Am I getting there? Well Review no…go on!

Thanks

Ash

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter…ha ha ha…not! Hee hee ok so no I don't…but there isn't anything wrong with pretend!

Note: For all those people who are reading my story. I wanted to thank you all for reading it. For the rest of you. If you have any questions let me know and I will be glad to help you out!  And Keep reading!


	5. What is Going on?

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter…ha ha ha…not! Hee hee ok so no I don't…but there isn't anything wrong with pretend!

**Bloody Screams **

**Chapter Five**

**What Is Going On?**

Ginny woke up and looked at her surroundings. Then it hit her. She was a Slytherin. Ginny smiled to herself and got out of bed. The other girls were sleeping and she tried not to wake them. She slipped over to the bathroom and started a shower. She let the water slowing start rising in temperature. She let the steam fill the room and the sounds of the water hitting her skin filtered throughout the noiseless bathroom. She finished her shower and stepped onto the plush bathroom rug. She wrapped a towel around herself and stepped into the bedroom. The other girls were starting to wake when Ginny came back into the room.

"Morning Ginny" Lilly said stifling a yawn.

"Morning Ginny" Pansy said looking at Ginny.

"Morning. Hey Pansy, may I ask you a question?" Ginny asked sitting on her bed.

"Other than the one you just did, yeah." Pansy said.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I mean I am a Weasley, and a Gryffindor." Ginny said waiting for a reply.

"Well you see, the Slytherin's never had a problem with the Weasley, in fact it is mostly our parents. Most people think that all Slytherin's want to be Deatheaters but that isn't really the case. We treated you the way we did because you _were_ a Gryffindor, but now that you are Slytherin we get to treat you how we really want to. Now you can't run and tell everyone we are nice though. Ok?" Pansy said, she had a sly look on her face but brushed it away almost immediately.

"All right" Ginny said and the girls got dressed and headed out to the Great Hall.

**Great Hall**

They entered the Great Hall laughing like they had been best friends their entire lives. Ginny was in the middle Pansy was on the right and Lily on the left. Just then someone poked Ginny on the shoulder. Ginny turned to see Harry.

"Hullo Harry" Ginny said welcoming him with a smile.

"Hi Ginny, Parkinson and Snape is it?" Harry sneered. Lilly turned.

"Yeah it is…got a problem with it?" Lily told him pulling away from Ginny.

"Oh no just asking…anyways Ginny your brother and I were wondering if you wanted to sit with us…then you wouldn't have to sit with the Slytherins." Harry spat out the last bit.

"Harry I am a Slytherin now and to tell you the truth they aren't as bad as I thought they would be. I kind of like them. Now I have to go eat with my Housemates Harry. Bye now" Ginny called turning and leaving talking with Lily and Pansy again.

"Harry what was that?" Colin asked as Harry sat down.

"I dunno, but I am gong to find out." Harry said watching Ginny sit down at the Slytherin table and interact with them as though she belonged there. Just then a sour taste entered his mouth.

Ginny stood and left the Great Hall. She told the girls she was going out for air they nodded and kept eating. No one noticed Draco Malfoy get up and follow her out.

"Ginny hey Ginny" Draco called as he ran to catch up with her.

Ginny turned.

"Oh hey Draco, what's up?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing I was just wondering why you left." Draco said.

"Well I wanted to get some air before I got down to the dungeons." Ginny said heading around back to the castle.

"Ah, mind if I walk you to potions, since we are going in the same direction." Draco asked as he opened the doors for her.

"No not at all. Ginny smiled.

"Well then let's go" He offered her his arm. She laughed and took it as they walked to Potions the people who were already there turned to stare. Ginny spotted Lily and Pansy and said goodbye to Draco and slipped off to sit with her friends.

"Well well well, look and see who has caught herself a Malfoy." Pansy said laughing.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked.

"You and Draco, I'm surprised that he took to you as quick as he did, he doesn't normally take to people that fast." Pansy explained as she flipped through the pages in her potions book. Ginny smiled.

"Well, maybe I am just different then the other people he has met in his life." Ginny said glancing over at Draco who was leaning back in his chair and laughing with Blaise Zabini. "Your not mad are you?"

"No not at all, Draco is more like my brother anyways" Pansy said.

"Ginny and Draco sitting in a tree," Lily sang quietly.

"Shut up Lily" Ginny said.

"Watch it Ginny my daddy is the teacher of this class and although you may be friends with him it doesn't mean anything. I am his daughter" Lily said sticking out her tongue.

"Wait wait wait, what do you mean Ginny is friends with Snape?" Pansy asked looking at the girls.

"Well Ginny and daddy get along really well. Ginny is really good in potions and stuff so they became friends so to speak. Well that is how she met me. My daddy introduced us one time. We have been best friends ever since but I went to Beauxbatons because of my mother. That is where she wanted me to go." Lily said looking up.

"About her, who is she and why do you look so much like scarhead?" Pansy asked. Ginny began to laugh. Lily stuck out her tongue.

"Well that is an interesting story. It all began when my dad was seventeen and Lily Evans, or Potter now had decided that she was going to stay with James Potter, marry and have children. My father went abroad to America and that-"Lily was soon cut off by her father.

"Now Lily don't you think that maybe that story should be saved for another time…like never" Snape said standing over her.

"Yes Sir." Lily said smiling up at her only parent.

"Thank you, now class, open your text book to page five. We shall begin from the beginning this year in our potions book." Snape said walking to the front of the class. Ginny looked up and noticed the Gryffindor's were staring at her. _Here we go…I wonder how this is going to work._ She glanced up at Snape and he nodded.

"NOW class" He barked and looked at Ginny. She was smiling at him.

As class was dismissed Ginny began to out all her items into her bag. She felt a shadow hanging over her and she looked up. Harry, Ron and Hermione were standing at their desks starring at her with wonder. Ginny turned to Lily.

"You guys run along, I'll catch up before Charms." Ginny smiled.

"You sure?" Lily asked resting a hand on her arm.

"Yeah I got this." Ginny slung her back over her shoulder and walked over to her brother and his friends. "Ok guys spill, why the hell have you been starring at me all class?" Ginny put her hands on her hips and Hermione pretended to be busy fixing her bag.

"You seem pretty damn cozy with those Slytherin's Gin." Harry sneered glancing over at the few who remained in the classroom.

"There is nothing wrong with them." Ginny exclaimed anger rising in her voice.

"Oh so what, you become one and now they are just perfect? Maybe the hat was right you do belong in Slytherin." Harry spat at her then left the room. Ginny turned to face her brother.

"Thanks for sticking up for my Ron. I appreciate it." Ginny turned on her heel and took off out of the door. Ron turned to Hermione who looked at him with sad eyes.

"Now what?" She asked laying a soft hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know. How can I choose between my best friend and my little sister?" Ron asked worry lining his voice.

"Let's go, we are gonna be late to herbology." Hermione took his hand and led him out into the corridor. After all the students had left his classroom Snape emerged from his potions closet. He sat behind the desk and reached into one of the drawers. Inside it sat a picture frame and the picture was of Him, his wife and his darling daughter Lily. He would never forget the way her mother, Violet, had captured his heart. He was seventeen and mad at Lily for choosing Potter over him. He had just graduated from Hogwarts and dabbled with Voldemort and the Deatheaters. He had decided to start a new life. So he left for America hoping to join the Wizard community there. He met her not long after he had settled down. He was working full time as a store clerk in a potions shop and working as a photographer in his spare time. That was how he met her. Violet had flown in for a photo gig, she was a new age model from London. When he met her he had to do a double take she looked just like his Lily. She smiled at him and held out her hand.

"Hello, I'm Violet, Violet Evans." She had held out her hand to him for ten minutes and he just stared at her. "Um hello, is anybody in there?" She said with a smile on her face. Her eyes were as green as Lily's. He finally shook himself out of his trance and took her hand.

"I'm sorry about that. I'm Severus Snape. I'm sorry did you say your name was Evans?" He had asked her, and shook her hand quite gently.

"Why, yes it is? Is there a reason why you ask?" She had asked him.

"Are you by any chance related to a Lily Evans?" He asked.

"How do you know about Lily?" She asked amazement printed clearly on her face and in her eyes.

"We went to school together." He whispered starring into her eyes. From that moment on they clicked. Lily and Violet were twins. Lily went to Hogwarts and Violet went to Beauxbatons, the twins were very close until Violet starting spending her summers in France modeling for a muggle agency. They grew apart slowly, and after the years were on they just stopped talking and that was about the time that Violet and Severus met. Severus had never thought that he would be able to love another the way he did Lily. He was right about that. When it came to his love for Lily, it wasn't the love one held for a lover but a love that one held for a friend or a sister. He learned to love Violet as a lover not as a friend. He experienced a connection with her that he never would have risked with Lily. They were inseparable for three long months after they met, however when Violet had to return back to London she had begged Severus to go with her. His love for her was strong enough to endure the pain it would cause to see Lily again. They arrived in London and a month later they were wed. Lily wouldn't speak to Violet for three months after the wedding and nobody could understand why. Shortly after Harry was born the Potter's welcomed them into their home. Not long after the Potter's death the Snape's had a little girl. They named her Lily after Violet's sister and Severus's friend.

Snape continued to stare at the picture for a moment longer. He wiped away the lone tear from his eye and shut the drawer he stared towards the door, when he saw a shadow move.

"Lily, hunny, you don't have to hide." He said quietly. Lily moved out of the shadows and slipped to her father's side.

"I miss her too daddy." She wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed a hand on her arm.

"I know, you better go before my next class arrives and your late for yours." He smiled a sad smile at her and she nodded and headed to the door. She stopped in the doorway and turned back to her father.

"I love you daddy." She said smiling at him with her mother's eyes glowing.

"I love you too princess." She disappeared out the door as the students began to file into the room. He cleared his throat and turned to his class. "Today we are going to talk about truth potions." His day continued in a slow pace.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Well, what do we think? R&R please…

Thanks

Ash

Note: For all those people who are reading my story. I wanted to thank you all for reading it. For the rest of you. If you have any questions let me know and I will be glad to help you out! And Keep reading!


	6. Explanations and Rape

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter…ha ha ha…not! Hee hee ok so no I don't…but there isn't anything wrong with pretend!

**Bloody Screams **

**Chapter Six**

**Explanations and Rape**

Lily walked out of her father's class and sprinted to catch up with Pansy.

"What took so long, I thought that you just forgot something?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah I did, its all good now." Lily smiled and led turned a corner. Ginny was standing around the corner leaning against the wall.

"Jeeze guys, I left after both of you and I beat you to class. Slow much?" Ginny's smiled at them as Pansy made a movement to smack her arm playfully. Ginny dodged and stuck out her tongue and bolted into the classroom. Pansy followed at a skip and called out.

"Ginny get back here, you wanna talk smack we shall see!" Lily laughed after them and made the movement to follow when she felt a strong pull on her arm into the empty classroom near theirs. She turned to face whoever it was that grabbed her. Harry Potter was staring her down like the devil himself.

"Hello Snape." He sneered a look of malice covered his face. Lily rolled her eyes and pulled her arm free.

"Oh please Potter, save me the comments and back up. I have a class to be in. I don't know about you but I plan to pass my classes. Now I highly suggest to back off." Lily looked at him with a touch of sadness.

"Not so fast. I want to know." Harry snatched her hand back.

"Know what Potter?" Lily asked flinching a little on the grip that he had.

"We are related aren't we?" He asked. His eyes lightened and his face fell to a sad frown.

"Yes, Potter we are." Harry let go of her and walked to the nearest wall. He put his hands on it and his head slumped down. "Why are you upset Potter?"

"My mum, she cheated right? I mean how else can we be related?" His question took her off guard.

"You don't know about Violet?" Lily asked her own tears started to form.

"Who's Violet?" He asked pulling away to face her.

"She is my mum, and your aunt." Harry looked at her for a while before he asked.

"What?" Lily smiled a bit and wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall.

"My mum was Violet Evans. She was your mum's twin. My mum went to Beauxbatons and yours to Hogwarts. Well my mum got involved in modeling, and left for America which is where she met my dad. Well things went from there. They married had me, and my mums been missing now for years. We have no idea where she is or if and when she will be back." Lily looked at him. "That's only the shortened half. To get the full version we would have to sit an talk in detail. However now is not the time or place to do that. So if you could please excuse me. I need to um…go to class." Lily looked at him for an answer but the look on his face showed it all. "It will take some time to adjust to. But you will I promise"

"Before you go…that would make you my cousin and Snape my uncle?" He asked.

"Yes, if you want to talk more…owl me, You know where I live. Goodbye Harry." Lily turned and bolted from the room leaving Harry to stand there looking after her.

Lily slid into the empty chair on the other side of Ginny just as the professor came into the room. _Where were you?_ Ginny mouthed. _Tell you later._ She responded. Ginny nodded then turned her attention to the teacher who was beginning to talk.

"Lily, how are you related to scarhead?" Pansy asked stopping them in the corridor.

"Well…um…you see" Lily began to stutter.

"Just tell me I won't tell anyone. Hey Ginny do you know?" Pansy asked giggling Ginny. Ginny stopped giggling.

"Yeah I know" Ginny said simply.

"Will you tell me?" Pansy asked.

"It isn't my place to tell you. It is Lily's. She will tell you when she is ready." Ginny said smiling.

"Lily…" Pansy begged.

"I am just not ready to talk about it. Please don't push me into is Pansy. Please." Lily said turning away.

"Ok deal" Pansy said giving up in defeat. Lily smiled and hugged her friend Pansy laughed and hugged her back. When they broke apart Ginny was gone.

-

Ginny was struggling against the grip of Harry Potter. She could see her friends and they were walking away. She tried to call for them but couldn't. Harry turned her around to face him.

"What are you doing Harry?" Ginny cried trying to pull out of his grasp.

"I am trying to figure out why the fuck you like being a Slytherin. Ginny." Harry told her shoving her in a corner.

"Harry your hurting me." She cried out.

"Shut up Ginny." He yelled and slapped her. Ginny cried out in pain.

"I am going to show you what is good about Gryffindor'" Harry told her unbuckling his pants.

"Harry what has gotten into you." Ginny said trying to get away. Harry pinned her against the wall.

"Harry….please stop." Ginny pleaded. Harry was naked now and he was working on Ginny.

"Harry Please" Ginny kept pleading over and over again. Next thing she knew she was in unbearable pain. She wanted to scream until he covered her mouth. He kept thrusting over and over again.

Ginny was crying slowly now. Harry didn't stop until he came. He came and then got dressed.

"Better not tell anyone, got it Gin Gin." He said laughing. "Cuz if you do I might forget what an unforgivable is Ginny." With that he walked out of the hidden corner and down the hall. Ginny got dressed but stayed in the corner. She was crying hard. She didn't know what to do. She had been raped and he the asshole took her virginity. She kept crying until she heard people.

"Where the fuck did she go Pans?" Lily asked.

"I dunno" Pansy said she looked as if she was crying. "It has been days since we have seen her." Ginny looked up at this. _What are they talking about? I must have fallen asleep for days after that. _Ginny still didn't move.

"I am getting daddy." Lily said and ran to the Great Hall.

"Wait for me." Pansy called. Ginny stepped out of the corner. She was still crying. She ran as fast as she could. She ran to the Great Hall. She flew open the doors. Heads shot up and whispers filled the room. Snape jumped up as did a few other professors. Lily, Pansy, Ron, and Draco all jumped up and started towards her. Ginny stood at the entrance of the Great Hall but her eyes met with one. His green eyes burned into her brown. Ginny strides to the Gryffindor table. She stands up to Harry.

"Can I help you Gin Gin.?" He asks puzzled. She raised her hand and slapped him.

"Gin what has gotten into you, and where have you been?" Ron asked. Ginny turned to her brother.

"Oh Ron" She cried and ran into his arms.

"Shhh Gin….shhh. Tell me what is wrong." Ron said pulling her close. Ginny whispered into his ear.

"You did WHAT!" He yelled at Harry.

"What the fuck is going on!" Harry yelled. Ron let go of his sister and launched at his best friend. He held Harry down and started to beat the shit out of Harry.

"Mr. Weasley, Get off Mr. Potter" Dumbledore said. Ron wouldn't stop. Soon he was being hauled off by Hagrid.

"You fucking son of a bitch. If you ever touch my sister again I'll fucking kill you." Ron yelled still struggling against Hagrid.

"Oh well then I guess you figured out my little secret Weasel." Harry said. Once that was said the Great Hall doors flew open and in stumbled the real Harry. He was beaten and bloody.

"Ginny…get out of there." He said before falling to the ground. Ginny slowly turned to the imposter. At that moment he began to change. Gasps filled the room. There stood…

"Hello Tom" Ginny said full of hatred.

"Tell me Ginny didn't you have fun the other day. Of course you thought I was Potter. I had my chance but now isn't the time…no I must be going now." Tom said mockingly.

"I don't think so Tom." Ginny said "We have some unfinished business to attend to."

"What ever is that?" Tom asked Ginny stood and whispered something into his ear.

"You bitch" He yelled and sent something flying at her. Ginny smiled evilly and put her hand up. Soon there was a wall of fire. He looked confused but said.

"We shall meet again." Then he disappeared. Ginny looked up at the professors.

"I think I may have forgotten to mention something." Ginny said.

"What is that Ms. Weasley?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"I'll have to tell you in private." Ginny said then fainted. But she was caught be Draco Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy please take Ms. Weasley to my office."

"No Problem Professor." Draco said then turned and headed to the exit.

"Malfoy!" Draco turned. "Take care of my sister" Ron said looking at him.

"Ok Weasley." Draco said then left.

Hee hee hee

Well well well, what do you think? Please update!

Thanks

Ash

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter…ha ha ha…not! Hee hee ok so no I don't…but there isn't anything wrong with pretend!

Note: For all those people who are reading my story. I wanted to thank you all for reading it. For the rest of you. If you have any questions let me know and I will be glad to help you out!  And Keep reading!

Because of this chapter I fear I have to move it up to Rated R. I am sorry if this bothers any of you. Once again I am sorry.


	7. Now What?

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter…ha ha ha…not! Ok so no I don't…but there isn't anything wrong with pretend!

**Bloody Screams **

**Chapter Seven**

**Now What?**

Ginny woke up with her head pounding. She looked around her area to find it cluttered with gifts, many from Slytherins' and Gryffindors'.

"You're awake." Lily cried and flung herself at her friend. Ginny smiled and nodded she looked around to see Draco, Pansy, Lily, and Ron there.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"I think we should be asking you the same question." Ron said.

"OMG where is Harry is he ok. I feel so bad for blaming him. I still can't believe it was Tom….Hey! Do we know how he got into the castle yet?" Ginny asked taking a breath.

"Calm down, Red." Draco said soothingly. Ginny huffed.

"Harry is ok he is in the bed over. As for Tom well….lets say we are still working on that." Ron said grinning. "Now about the fire thing….what was up?"

"Well…um…you see" Ginny began to stutter.

"She is an elemental." Draco said simply. "As am I and another in this room" He said the last part eyeing Lily.

"A what? Ron asked again.

"She is an elemental. There are four born to a generation. Ours must consist of Myself, Ginny and Lily over there." Draco said.

"Wait Draco, you said there are four who is the other?" Pansy asked.

"Me"

All heads turned.

"Wait Zabini is the other?" Ron asked.

"Um…that is what I just said." Blasie stated. "I came as soon as I could." Blasie sat down beside Ginny.

"Thanks for coming. I knew about Lily, but you two are a shock" Ginny said pointing to the boys.

"Well I feel left out." Pansy said.

"So do I. How did I not know about this?" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah but they are all in my house and my friends." Pansy huffed. "Well I must go. I have to find a group that isn't so unique."

"Pansy wait…" Ginny cried.

"Don't worry this is new to her. Give her time." Draco said soothingly.

"Yeah I guess you are right." Ginny said.

"Oh please if you guys really think I am that shallow then we can't be friends." Pansy says as she came back into the wing.

"You really thought we were going to let you go? Oh please" Lily said laughing.

"Ms. Weasley, I am happy to see you are alright but the headmaster would like to see you now." The nurse said.

"Where may I find him?"

"In his office, now the rest of you go" said the nurse and she stalked off.

"Well out! You heard her." Ginny said as she went to stand but fell. "Ow…my leg still hurts.

"Here I'll carry you." Draco offered.

"No you really don't have to-"Ginny began but was swept into his arms anyway. She waved goodbye to her friends and let Draco carry her to the Headmasters office.

In The Headmasters

"Ms. Weasley…please sit down" Dumbledore said as he drew up a chair. "Now what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Um…it is nothing now….really." Ginny said "I am tired and I want to go to bed…ok?"

"Yes, you may go" Dumbledore turned away with a sadden expression.

Slytherin Common Room

"So what happened?" Lily asked looking very excited.

"Nothing I swear. I just…I want to go for a walk ok?" Ginny strode from the common room. She was heading to one place she knew she could go.

"Gin…hey Ginny wait up!" a voice called from behind her.

"Hullo Draco" Ginny said stopping.

"Where are you headed?" Draco asked her once he caught up.

"Nowhere" She replied.

"May I tag along?" He said.

"Sure" Draco smirked and took her hand. They walked in silence all the way to the lake.

!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&

I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry for the long update and the short chapter. I will try to review soon I promise.

Sorry again

R&R

Ash

Note: For all those people who are reading my story. I wanted to thank you all for reading it. For the rest of you. If you have any questions let me know and I will be glad to help you out!  And Keep reading!


	8. Hee Hee

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter…ha ha ha…not! Ok so no I don't…but there isn't anything wrong with pretend!

**Bloody Screams **

**Chapter Eight**

**Hee Hee**

Ginny and Draco walked along the banks of the lake. They walked in silence and at a slow pace.

"So how long was it going to be until you told me about your powers?" Ginny asked as she stopped and stared out to the black lake.

"I think I would have told you as soon as you would have told me." Draco said stopping behind her. Ginny shivered as a brisk wind swept through the area. Draco moved his hands to her bare arms and moved them trying to warm Ginny.

"I don't think that I would have ever told you. Maybe someday depending on where our relationship would have led to." Ginny leaned back a bit resting against his chest. Draco was a bit taken aback by this. He slowly wrapped his arms around her. They stood like that starring off across the lake for what seemed like ages to them. Ginny pulled away and Draco immediately missed her presence in his arms.

"What is wrong?" Draco asked as he slowly reached for her. She fell back out of his grasp.

"I should go check on my brother and Harry. I am sure that they are worried about me." Ginny smiled at him. "Want to walk me back to the castle?" Draco smiled back and nodded.

"Yeah I think I could do that." Draco and Ginny walked up to the castle and parted at the main staircase.

"I'll see you when I get back to the common room. Don't wait up ok? Tell everybody else will you?" Ginny said.

"Yeah no problem. Have fun." Draco smiled and turned his back to her as he headed down to the dungeons.

Ginny watched Draco walk away. She then made her way to Gryffindor tower. Ginny approached the tower with a smile.

"Hullo Ginny dear. How have you been?" The fat lady asked.

"I have been doing fine. " Ginny said smiling.

"Very nice….now Password?" The fat lady asked.

"Butterbeer" The portrait swung open. Ginny nodded and walked in.

"Hey Ginny" called Colin motioning for her to come over. Ginny smiled and headed over to him. "What are you doing her and how did you know the password?"

"Ron gave it to me…I am here to see him." Ginny said smiling.

"He is upstairs." Hermione said letting down her book and rolling her eyes. "Having "boy talk""

"Boy talk? Ha that sounds funny, thanks Hermione." Ginny said and she headed up the stairs.. Ginny knocked on the door. The door opened and there stood Harry.

"Hey Ginny" Harry said "Come on in"

"Thanks Harry is my brother here?" Ginny asked smiling at him.

"He is sleeping" Harry replied as he pointed over to Ron's bed.

"Oh ok. Well I needed to talk to you anyway." Ginny told him. Harry nodded and lay on his bed with his head on his pillow. Ginny lay beside him her head propped up on her hand.

"What did you want to talk about?" Harry asked her glancing over at her. Her hair fell into ringlets and she could still pull off the school uniform. Harry felt himself becoming uncomfortable so he shifted a little to hide certain things.

"I wanted to talk to you about today, or yesterday, or whenever it happened. I am so sorry for blaming you." Ginny said looking into his eyes.

"You don't have to blame yourself you know…it wasn't your fault" Harry said soothingly.

"I know, but I can't help myself. I can't believe that even for a second that you would do something like that to me. I have known you for so long. We have been such great friends I think of you as my brother. I just feel so awful." Ginny said.

"You can't feel that way Gin. You have done nothing wrong. The Dark Lord has a way of convincing anybody. I mean come on he had the whole school fooled." Harry replied putting a comforting hand on hers. Ginny looked up at him and smiled. They sat together in silence for a while both lost in their own worlds. After a while of silence Ginny glanced over at Harry and he was fast asleep. She kissed his forehead then closed the hangings around his bed. She picked up the room a bit throwing their dirty clothes into the hamper. She laughed at how dirty the room is and thought to herself how are this guys going to live when they have to be without girls and house elves to take care of them. Laughing at her thought she went over to Ron.

She quietly opened the hangings around his bed and saw him sleeping in the most haphazard manner possible. His red hair now covered his eyes and his wand lay in close reach. The latest family picture was sitting on the bedside. She bent down and kissed his cheek the left heading down to her common room.

Slytherin Common Room:

Once inside the common room she removed her cloak and was ambushed by everyone.

"Guys, I was up with my brother get used to it. I was ok really no need to worry about me. I am really tired and I am going to bed" Ginny hugged and kissed the boys and said goodnight to the girls, shortly after settling down the girls came in and went to bed to. Ginny lay in bed thinking about her memories and falling asleep to her favorite ones.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Well Well Well What do you think? Let me know

Review and I'll update I promise.

Ash

Note: Thanks to all my reviewers I just love reading your reviews I hope to hear more from you. Thanks for reading! My love always…Ash


	9. Spill All!

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter…ha ha ha…not! Ok so no I don't…but there isn't anything wrong with pretend!

**Bloody Screams **

**Chapter Nine **

**Spill All!**

Ginny woke up to find everyone still asleep. She slipped into the bathroom for a shower. As she undressed she played with her necklace that she always wore. This was no ordinary necklace, it was a locket it was her locket. It was her favorite thing she owned and how she got it was even more special.

_Flashback _

_Ten year old Ginny sat upon her window waiting for her knight to come. She cried to herself wishing she didn't have to do what she had to do. She looked up and saw him flying towards her. As he came closer she could see what looked like sadness and pain in his eyes. Once he reached the window he came to a hover. _

"_I can't be friends with you anymore." Ginny told him a look of relief came to his face._

"_I know, I can't be your friend." He told her his eyes shimmering. _

"_I want to, I really do but-"Ginny trailed. _

"_We are from two different worlds." He finished for her._

"_Yes." She replied. Her tears began to spill over and run down her cheeks. He reached towards her and brushed her tears away with his thumb. _

"_Please don't cry. I brought you something." He told her reaching into his cloak. _

"_What? You didn't need to bring me anything." She said kind of ashamed she didn't get him anything. She wiped her face with the back of her hand trying to get rid of the tears. _

"_Here" he said handing her the box. She took it and looked at him._

"_I have something for you too" She said._

"_What?" He looked over at her._

"_This." She told him and brought him down to kiss her. They kissed for only a few seconds but it seemed forever. It was their first kiss, for both of them. Once she pulled away he whispered into her ear. _

"_Goodbye Virginia" Then kissed her cheek and flew away. _

"_Goodbye Draco" She said to no one. Her tears flowed now and it was unstoppable. _

_End of Flashback_

Ginny smiled to herself and hopped into the shower. She got out hearing yelling coming from the room. She got dressed and headed into the room.

"Hey guys" Ginny smiled.

"Hey, why aren't you in uniform?" Lily asked looking her up and down. Ginny was in a green tennis skirt and a white polo tee. She had a silver tinted tennis vest and white shoes with green laces. She had her locket on and sitting outside her shirt.

"Um… it is a weekend. Wow where have you been?" Ginny said smiling.

"Oh yeah" The girls laughed.

"Let us change then we can go eat." Lily said grabbing different clothes.

"Ok I meet you downstairs." Ginny called. She made her bed and grabbed her cloak. She threw her wand in her pocket and left for the common room. In the common room sat Draco and Blasie. They were playing a game of chess.

"Hey guys." Ginny smiled sitting on a couch.

"Hey" they replied.

"We are ready" Ginny glanced up and saw the others smiling and changed.

"Let's eat" Ginny said leaving the common room. Draco got up and followed her.

"Hey Ginny" Draco called. Ginny turned and smiled.

"What's up?" Ginny asked.

"Um…ok I am just going to say this." Draco said.

"Ok I am listing" Ginny said leaning on the wall.

"Willyougooutwithme?" Draco said looking nervous.

"I'm sorry Draco I didn't quite catch that. Could you say it again?" Ginny held an innocent smile as he looked at her skeptically.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked again breathless. He pushed her body against the stone wall his forehead pressed against hers.

"Do I have Draco Malfoy nervous?" Ginny said playing with him. She pushed herself of the wall and pushed her body against Draco's.

"Ginny, please?" Draco said huskily.

"Oh you know I will" Ginny said laughing and then she kissed him.

"Ok let's wait for the others to get here before we go to Great Hall." Draco smiled

"Deal." Ginny replied leaning into his chest.

"So you two finally hooked up? About damn time." Blasie laughed. Draco eyed his arm around Lily.

"You should talk" Draco said raising an eyebrow. Pansy and the girls laughed while Blasie shrugged.

"Eh, it happens." He gave a sly grin and Lily lightly smacked his arm. "Oh you know I'm kidding." He smiled at Lily and pressed his nose against hers. She smiled up at him and reached up to press a light kiss on his nose. The group laughed.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a long year." Pansy exclaimed.

"Why is that Pans?" Ginny asked with Draco's arm wrapped around her waist.

"Well now you guys all have somebody special and I'm all kinds of left out here." Pansy pouted.

"Well that just means that us girls will have to come up with a plan to score you a special guy of your own." Lily laughed. The guys looked at each other with slightly scared expressions.

"Is that how you girls get guys, you come up with plans?" Blasie asked. Lily looked at him with a sly grin.

"How else do you think it happens. I'm sorry darling but not all guys are smart enough to figure out when a girl wants him. Hell most of them can't figure it out. Sorry babe." Lily gave him a sympathetic look. Blasie looked at Draco who just shrugged.

"Dude I wouldn't even worry about it." Draco smiled.

"That's my guy for you. Oh so laid back." Ginny kissed him and together they all went to the Great Hall.

_**After Breakfast: **_

The gang all walked out to the bank of the lake. There was secret cave hidden in some rocks that led to a small secluded beach on the lake. If you didn't know it was there you would never be able to find it. Ginny was leading the way.

"Ginny how did you know this was here?" Blasie asked as they all settled into the cave.

"When I was trying to get away from the dream team, as you so lovingly call them, I wandered all around the grounds looking for a place to hide. I happened upon this place and I've never seen anybody else here. So it just kind of became my place." Ginny exclaimed.

"That's cool." Pansy said. She leaned up against one rock while Lily settled in between Blasie legs and Ginny settled in between Draco's.

"If you guys still want to hear about my mother I am ready to spill now." Lily said.

"Ok" Pansy smiled eagerly.

"Here goes…you know of Lily Potter, well she had two sisters not one. One of them was a muggle the other was a witch. No one really knows much about her because when she went to Beauxbatons. Well Lily's sister is my mother. Violet Evans, well it's Snape now. Well my mum went missing about a month ago. She was supposed to do a modeling gig in Egypt and we haven't seen her since. We have all kinds of people looking for her. So until she is found I am now living with my dad and going to Hogwarts. We are waiting her return." Lily said looking away.

"She will" Ginny said placing an arm around her friend.

"So you are related to Scarhead?" Draco asked. Ginny lightly slapped his leg. "Sorry babe." He whispered pressing a kiss into her hair.

"Yeah we are cousins. I should probably give him all the details.

"Yeah I am sure she will." Pansy said. That moment it began to rain.

"Come on let's get inside before we get soaked." Lily said smiling, showing that she would be ok.

The gang spent the rest of the day holed up in the common room. Ginny spent most of the afternoon studying and reading. Draco and Blasie played wizards chest with many other Slytherin boys. The more she got to know the better she began to like them. Lunch was delivered to the common room so they wouldn't have to go up to the Great Hall. The thunderstorm bellowed outside and Ginny was thrilled that they were down in the dungeons. When it came time for dinner they were all ready to get out of the common room.

"Should we go up and eat?" Lily asked as she stretched out of the chair she had been sleeping in. Blasie grinned up at her with a silly smile. "What are you looking at?" She asked not realizing that she had gotten bed head. Ginny laughed.

"You hair is sticking up!" She laughed, Lily's hand shot up to her hair to find the piece that was sticking up. Shock graced her face.

"Um, I'm going to run upstairs to freshen up I'll be right back." Lily darted up the stairs.

"I think I'm going to leave you love birds together and I'm going to eat with Millicent." Pansy smiled and stood waving at her friend.

"Alright see you later Pans." Ginny smiled and the guys waved as Pansy left the room.

"I hope we aren't bothering her." Lily said as she reappeared.

"Nah, Pans is tough she just needs a new scene." Balsie said.

"Yeah don't worry about her. We have known her for years. She is good to go." Draco said.

"Alright, let's go eat then." Ginny smiled heading out the entrance.

As they entered the Great Hall Ron came up to Ginny.

"Hey Gin." Ron said reaching out to his sister. Ginny pulled away from Draco and wrapped her brother in a hug.

"Hi Ron. What's up?" Ginny asked pulling back.

" Dumbledore wants to meet with all of us, and by us I mean you myself and your 'elementals' right? That's the name of what you are right?" Ron asked.

"Yea, that's the name. Ok when does he want to meet?" She asked. She motioned for her friends to go to the table and she would meet them there. They nodded and went to the table.

"After dinner we can meet and go up there. So did I see that correctly, you and Malfoy?" Ron asked glaring at the Slytherin table.

"I promise he isn't as bad as we thought. He really cares about me. You will see." Ginny declared.

"Ok, let me know when you are done and we can head up." Ron said hugging her again.

"Ok Ron, no problem." Ginny turned and headed to her table where her friends were waiting to hear what Ron had to say.

AN:Well tell me what do you think review!

Thanks

Ash


	10. A Meeting and A shopping Trip

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter…ha ha ha…not! Ok so no I don't…but there isn't anything wrong with pretend!

**Bloody Screams **

**Chapter Ten**

**A Meeting and a Shopping Trip**

Once everyone had finished eating Ginny sent Ron a hint and they all gathered outside the Great Hall doors.

"So did he say what this was about?" Draco asked as they all headed to Dumbledore's office.

"No, he just said that he needed to talk with all of us." Ron kept his eyes straight ahead and his face had a stern look. Ginny reached for him and took his hand. He smiled down at her and she smiled at him.

"I promise Ron." Ginny said.

"Yeah yeah yeah, if you're sure I believe you. It's just so weird." Ron said shaking his head.

"I know." Ginny responded.

"Not to be a bugger here but does anybody know what the password is?" Blaise asked

**A Month Later…**

Ginny sat at breakfast Draco's arm was draped around her waist. They four of them were talking quietly; they had just discovered a bonus to being an element. They had telekinetic powers. They could read minds and they could talk to each other and others. They could also block out each other if they felt the need. Ginny was laughing and giggling beside her boyfriend. Lily and Blaise were in a full out snog session. Dumbledore glanced around at his chattering students, and his special four.

"Attention students, I would like to announce that Halloween is fast approaching, and the staff at Hogwarts as decided that we shall have a ball. We have also decided that we are going to hold a costume contest and you must be in costume in order to come. That is all" Dumbledore sat and the hall broke into whispers.

"Hey guess what this means" Lily said leaning into Blaise.

"What?" The girls asked.

"SHOPPING" Lily cried bursting into giggles. The boys moaned.

"Ginny do we have to?" Draco complained. Blaise soon followed.

"Yeah shopping is so…blah" Blaise commented.

"Do you boys have costumes?" Ginny said smiling.

"Well…no" Draco said simply. "But I know what I to go as"

"What?" Ginny smiled drawing it out.

"Your prince" He said before capturing her in a kiss.

"Well then I guess I shall go as your princess." Ginny declared tweaking his nose.

"Hey that is my nose, no touching!" Draco exclaimed, their friends completely forgotten. Ginny giggled and a cough came from their friends.

"Sorry, ok so shopping tomorrow?" Ginny said.

"How about the girls shop in the morning, and then we can all meet up in the afternoon for lunch?" Lily said smiling wide.

"OK" They all coursed but…

"Sorry I can't, I can shop in the morning but I have a project to finish up." Pansy said avoiding their eyes.

"Ok"

"Great so then shopping in the morning?" Lily laughed.

"Guess so." Ginny smirked. The boys moaned again.

The Next Morning

"Ginny woke up to see a pair of emerald green eyes looking down at her.

"Lily," Ginny moaned.

"Come on, get up" Lily said pulling herself up.

"Why?" Ginny said rolling over.

"Today we go shopping!" Lily called in a sing song way.

"Oh yeah!" Ginny jumped up and got dressed. Thirty minutes later Ginny and Lily were on their way to meet Pansy and the boys.

"Ok so we will meet up for lunch." Ginny said hugging Blaise.

"Yeah and until then we shop" Lily cried before she kissed Blaise. Meanwhile Ginny and Draco were having a nice little snog session. Pansy sighed

"I'll be over there" Pansy said pointing towards a carriage. Ginny pulled away from Draco.

"Come on Lily we have to go. Bye guys see you at lunch." Ginny waved pulling Lily along with her.

"Come on Draco lets go find our costumes." Blaise said looking after Lily and Ginny.

"Yeah ok"

Later

"Lily come over I think I have found my princess dress." Ginny called looking at the rack. Lily slowly came over holding her own costume.

"What is it?" Lily asked coming up beside her. Ginny pointed to a white gown. It was long and with it resembled a wedding dress. Along with it Ginny was holding a pair of silver satrapy shoes with what satin gloves.

"I think I am going to be Cinderella and I have found my costume." Ginny breathed.

"it is beautiful but how are you going to pay for it?" Lily asked.

"Duh from the money I made over the last lets see six years!" Ginny said laughing as she pulled the dress from the rack.

"Oh yeah" lily said smiling. Lily and Ginny went up to the cashier where Pansy stood smiling.

"Hey Pans, what are you going to be?" Lily asked her.

"It is a secret" She laughed "Anyway I gotta go, I'll see you at dinner." Pansy said as she left. The girls paid and headed to the Three Broomsticks.

"Something is up with her" Ginny commented as they walked into the pub.

"I agree, there are the boys." Lily said smiling. Ginny plopped down next to Draco. Lily sat next to Blaise. After a proper welcome they ordered food and talked.

"So what are you guys going to be?" Draco asked as he ate his food.

"Well we are going to be-" At that moment Snape strode into the pub.

"All Hogwarts students up to the castle, NOW!" He barked. Soon everyone was filing into the carriages.

"I wonder what is up." Ginny said slipping into Draco's arms.

"No clue" Lily said then she went into a full snog session.

"You know we should do that to." Draco said before pulling her into a snog session of their own.

Authors Note

Well…What do you think? Go review!

Thanks

Ash


End file.
